


A-levels

by violentincest



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Blow Jobs, F/M, Fluff, Homophobia, Lapdance, Literary References & Allusions, M/M, Mild Language, Minor Character Death, Prostitute Arthur, Prostitution, References to Drugs, Slow Burn, Smut, Violence, bottom!Arthur, teacher Merlin, top!Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-20 19:03:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6021369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violentincest/pseuds/violentincest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Arthur wants to do is complete his A-levels and get off the streets. What's he to do on his first day of school when he realized his English teacher is a regular customer?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Whoops

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So, this should be a two-part story. I haven't even begun to write the second part yet, and don't fully know all the details so I haven't been able to tag every warning. I will add more when I get the second chapter up, but if you're worried about rape/non-consensual sex that's not going to happen. There will probably not be any horrible tags so don't worry if that's not your thing!
> 
> Please let me know what you think so far!!!
> 
> As always BETA'D by me so unless there are any big problems please ignore them!

“How much for a blow job?” A man asked pausing in front of Arthur.

Arthur pushed away from the wall wondering if he had enough time to squeeze in another client before ‘Big Ears’ showed. ‘Big Ears’ had become a regular Friday night customer for him a little more then a month ago. It was easier to get regulars if you worked at a club or a call center then out on the street, and he didn’t want to lose one if he could prevent it.

“Sorry mate. He’s already been paid for this hour.”

Arthur looked towards his fellow street-walker and current flat mate Mordred. 

“But I’m free. I’m sure I could suck you better than him anyway.” Mordred said running his blue eyes down the man’s body then back-up. “ 15 pounds. What do you say?”

The man looked Mordred over and then nodded.

“Great. My office is this way.” he said gesturing to an alley at the closest corner to him. 

The man started to walk and Mordred winked at Arthur before following after him. “Have fun with Dumbo!” he called over his shoulder.

Arthur went back to his previous position against the wall, and about ten minutes later ‘Big Ears’ was walking towards him hurriedly. 

“Sorry I’m late.” he mumbled embarrassed.

Arthur shrugged looking him over. He was in a button down shirt, and a pair of now crumpled slacks, the same as every week. Arthur wasn’t sure what he did, or what his name was hench ‘Dumbo’ and ‘Big Ears’, due to the two appendages sticking out from beneath his hair, but Arthur was glad that ‘Big Ears’ had chosen him. After all he was one of Arthur’s better looking clients, was polite while everyone else treated him as nothing better then a glory hole, and he normally threw in an extra tip.

“Don’t worry about it. Just glad you didn’t stand me up.” he said with a flirtatious wink. “Shall we get on with it?” Arthur asked, holding back his smile as the tips of the man’s ears turned bright red, and he nodded.

Arthur led him down the alley on his corner and pushed ‘Big Ears’ against the wall dropping to his knees before him. He unzipped ‘Big Ears’ pants being careful not to catch his erection on the teeth of the zipper. Arthur liked that he was always hard and ready for him. It made it easier. NO extra work.

Arthur reached into his back pocket and pulled out a condom. Tearing the packet open he slid it over ‘Big Ears’ cock. The blow job was quick and easy. After a month of servicing him, Arthur knew what he liked, and what got him off. He felt ‘Big Ears’ fingers tighten in his hair and he knew he was about to cum. Arthur didn’t mind his touching. He never pulled too hard and was never that rough. He just liked running his fingers through Arthur’s hair.

Arthur let him ride it out before pulling away. He removed the condom and tied it off before putting it back into the wrapper. He could feel ‘Big Ears’ eyes on him, but didn’t meet them. It was always awkward with the customers after and he didn’t want to make it even more so. He stood up.

“I…uhh…thanks for uh you know…” ‘Big Ears’ said awkwardly. “I’ll see you next week?” he said, shoving a wad of cash into Arthur’s hands, which he immediately pocketed. 

“Here every night.”

‘Big Ears’ nodded and began to walk off, then paused and turned around, “I…it’s been a month. What’s your name if you uh don’t mind?”

Arthur paused. He never gave his client’s his name. “Leon.” he said, stealing one of his mates names from High school. 

‘Big Ears’ nodded. “Leon…see you later.”

 

Mordred was already back int he flat when he got there.

“How was your date?”

“Shut up. Why aren’t you asleep yet?” he asked. 

Arthur was exhausted, even more so after the six flights of stairs he had to drag himself up. Their lift had been broken for five months at least and he hated taking the stairs. Their building housed mostly drug addicts and when they were too fucked up to make it to theirs they passed out on the stairs. No amount of complaining that he had done had gotten the elevators fixed. Their landlord Cenred didn’t care about their needs, just their money.

Mordred chuckled. “Touchy aren’t we? Just wanted to make sure that you got back safe. I also need your half of the rent. We were late the past two months. I need to give it to Cenred on time or he’s going to give us the boot.

“Yeah alright. Hang on.”

Arthur went to his bedroom. On the floor was a mattress, with a sheet, blanket and pillow thrown over it. A dresser was pushed back against dirty cracked -what he assumed used to be white -walls. The dresser was stuffed with a few pairs of clothes, and on top laid a few books. He took the money from his pocket, counted it, then grabbed his back pack and pulled out the rest. He went back into the living room and put the money on the table. “See you in the morning.”

“Yeah. You too.” Mordred said picking up the money to count it.

 

Arthur was exhausted on Monday morning. He had tried to call it an early night because today was his first day of A-levels. Even so, it had only resulted in about three hours worth of sleep. Arthur would have liked to have taken the night off but with his tuition, the prices of books, food, and rent he couldn’t afford to.

Arthur checked his bag one last time before heading out of his room. He chuckled quietly when he saw a brown paper bag on the table, next to a note that said ‘Good luck on your first day of school.’ He looked inside to find an apple. 

He was nervous when he first entered the Math room, but breathed a sigh of relief as he looked around the room. At 25 he was not the youngest and definitely not the oldest. He took a seat in the middle row.

“Hey.” came a cheerful voice from his left. Arthur glanced over and saw a friendly looking curley haired girl. “I’m Gwen.”

“Arthur.” he said.

“I’m a bit nervous. Math is definitely my worst subject.”

He chuckled. “Mine too.”

“Good. Lets suffer through it together.”

He smiled.

Arthur made it through his first couple of classes, and found that getting through this might be easier then he had originally thought. He had been afraid that having been out of school for so long would make it difficult to get back into the swing of things, but it wasn’t. He had always been good at school though. His father had raised him that way.

“Hey Arthur!!!” he looked around the cafeteria and saw Gwen waving at him. He sat across from her and pulled his apple out of his bag.

“That’s all you’re eating?”

He nodded embarrassed. “Things are a bit tight this month what with starting school.”

Gwen nodded and pulled out a sandwich and some crisps. She broke off half of her sandwich and handed it to him.

“No, I…”

“Just eat it Arthur.”

He nodded. “Thanks.”

“So how were the rest of your classes?” she asked.

“Not bad. The teachers all seem nice and the work load doesn’t seem too bad so far. You?”

“Same. So far so good.” she replied. “So…what brings you here?”

“Don’t want to scrape by for the rest of my life.”

Gwen nodded. “But why now? Why didn’t you finish the first time?”

Arthur paused.

“Sorry. My fiancé always says I’m too nosey for my own good. You don’t have to tell me.”

He shrugged. “Seems we’re going to be stuck together for two years. Might as well get it out in the open.” he stared at the sandwich. “My father kicked me out when I was 16 for being a poof. He’s rich. Own’s his own company. Said there was no way he was handing his company over to a faggot, and I told him there was no way I was going to pretend to be straight for the rest of my life. I think he figured that I would come crawling back, tell him I had just been mistaken. Be who he wanted me to be, but it’s been almost ten years and I haven’t even considered it once.”

Gwen grabbed his hand squeezing it. “Good for you for sticking up for yourself.”

“What about you?”

“Got mixed up with the wrong guy. Dropped out when I became pregnant. Left when he pushed me down the stairs and I lost out baby. Became a waitress where I met my fiancé Lance, and he encouraged me to come back to school.”

Arthur winced. “I’m sorry.”

Gwen shrugged and picked at her sandwich. “These experiences make us stronger right?”

“Right.”

“Lets move onto something lighter. Favorite movie?”

 

“Sorry I’m late.” A lanky man said hurrying down the isle. “The copier jammed.” he placed a large stack of papers on the desk. “I’m Merlin and I;’ll be your English 101 teacher.” he said turning to face the class a huge smile on his face.

Arthur gasped, slouching down in his seat. It was ‘Big Ears’. His English Professor was a man he’d been sucking off every weekend for the past month.

“Lets get the attendance out of the way and then we’ll touch on the syllabus.” Merlin said.

Arthur sat in his seat tense as Merlin started calling names. For each name he called, he studied the person for a moment before repeating their name as if to commit it to memory.  
“Arthur Pendragon?”

His heart clenched.

“Arthur Pendragon?” he asked again.

“Yeah…uh…here.” Arthur said awkwardly throwing his hand up.

Merlin met his eyes, and Arthur watched them widen in disbelief before he looked back down at his desk.

“Arthur.” Merlin said with a whisper before moving on.

The rest of the class went on without a hitch, but Arthur dreaded the moment the bell would ring. Merlin would ask him to stay after and tell him he could no longer attend. His future was going to be flushed down the toilet before it begun. Surprisingly when the bell rung Merlin said nothing.

Arthur slowly packed up his bad lingering behind. Once the last student exited he walked over to Merlin’s desk. Merlin wasn’t looking up at him but he could send him tense up.

Arthur cleared his throat, and Merlin looked up. “Arthur…not Leon then.”

“I…please don’t…” Arthur started to beg but was cut off.

“Money or A’s?”

Arthur paused. “What?”

“To keep quiet. I’ll obviously lose my job if this gets out.”

“Neither. I want neither!” Arthur said surprised that Merlin was expecting to be blackmailed. “I don’t want it getting out that I’m a whore!”

Merlin started at him unconvinced, waiting for him to continue.

“I just…I don’t want to be kicked out. I need this certificate. I can’t….I need to make something of myself. Just pretend like you don’t know me. Treat me like any other student. Give me the grades I deserve, nothing more.”

“That’s it? That’s all you want?”

“That’s it.”

Merlin looked at him and nodded the relief evident on his face. “Okay.”

“I won’t say anything if you don’t.”

“I can do that.”

“Good.” Arthur nodded shouldering his bag. “Good.”

“And I probably don’t have to say this but…our Friday…meetings will have to stop.”

Arthur nodded. “Of course.” he said and turned to leave, wondering why his chest clenched in discomfort.


	2. Second Job

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo....this was only supposed to be a two-parter but apparently it got away from me. There will probably be only be one more part (maybe two), but most likely one. Still not sure where this is going though so we'll see. I'm kind of planning it as I write, like most things.
> 
> Sorry, about the ending folks. Please forgive me....
> 
>  
> 
> I am not from the U.K, and have only visited not lived there. If I get anything wrong about their schooling that's my fault. Once again BETA'd by me. Unless there is anything big wrong please ignore it.
> 
> If you're enjoying it so far please let me know.

Merlin stayed true to his word. He was a harsh grader. The first time Arthur got a paper back he was surprised at all of the red on it, especially because it had just been a summary not even a real report! After craning his head around to glance at others he realized that his paper must have been one of the lucky ones, others were worse off. His tests were also not easy. Everyday they would have a short quiz on what they had read the night before. Arthur hadn’t had time to finish the five chapters so he looked up the last couple of chapter summaries online. When he took the quiz the next day none of the questions could be answered by the summaries. Arthur heard some others groan around him. They were actually going to have to read everyday. He swore he saw Merlin’s mouth twitch up in a smirk at the indignation of the students. While it was a bit annoying, at least Arthur knew he was getting his monies worth.

After a couple of weeks he finally found his rhythm. Mordred laughed at him the first time he saw Arthur standing under the street lamp holding a novel, saying he was going to make their street corner to posh and sophisticated, but it worked for him so he kept at it.

Sometimes if it was slow and they were between tricks they would take turns reading to one another, giving each character a funny voice. Arthur liked Mordred’s grumpy old man voice while Mordred liked Arthur’s high-pitched aristocratic lady’s voice, which he had to admit was slightly based off of his half-sister Morgana. 

“God. Next time could you tell Dumbo-“

“Merlin.”

“Same thing.” Mordred saying waving his hand. “To give you something more interesting. The Iliad? Who reads that crap anymore. That one chapter was just a list of people’s names for Christ sakes. How is that a story? And how many people are going to get stabbed in the nipple? Can we get some decapitation?” he asked lunging at Arthur with an imaginary sword.

Arthur laughed. “I’m pretty sure he loves that shit. Probably gets a hard-on from those classics.”

“Well at least you know how to help him with that.”

“Mordred!”

“What!? It’s true!”

“He’s my Professor now! I can’t talk about him like that.”

Mordred shrugged. “Nice foreplay. Please Professor stick me with your sword.” He begged batting his eyelashes trying to imitate Arthur’s voice.

Arthur shoved him. “You’re horrid. A right git.” he said laughing.

Their laughter died down as they got to their door and saw Cenred standing there waiting for them.

Mordred paused. “Rents not due till the end of the week.”

“Not here for rent.”

“Then what do you want? We don’t bring business to our residence.”

Arthur elbowed him. “He means how can we help you?” he asked shooting Mordred a glare.

“You two need to be gone by Wednesday.”

“Gone?” Arthur asked.

“Yeah gone. As in vacated. Not living here.”

“What!? You can’t just kick us out! We’ve paid on time the past couple of months. There’s no reason!” Mordred said.

Cenred shrugged. “Don’t need one. My business acquaintance needs a place and we’re full. You two have been late enough times so you’re it.”

“We have a contract.” Arthur said. “You can’t kick us out without reason.”

“The giant hole in the living room is reason enough.”

“There is no hole.”

“Not yet there isn’t but there could be.”

Arthur narrowed his eyes. “We can contact the police.”

“And who do you think they’ll believe? Two prostitutes or a respectable business man?”

“Respectable my ass! Piece of shit!” Mordred said lunging at Cenrick.

Arthur caught him holding him back just in time.

“Wednesday. That’s only two days.”

Cenred shrugged. “That’s more then one, which it could be if your friend doesn’t watch himself.”

Arthur glared at Cenrick. “We’ll behave, and we’re not paying for these two days.” 

“Good. Then you have two days.” he said leaving.

“That piece of crap. I should fucking kick his ass!” Mordred shouted as Arthur pushed him into the apartment.

“Worry about that later. Right now we need to figure out what in the bloody hell we’re going to do.”

 

The next day Arthur texted Gwen that he was feeling sick and asked her to take notes during Math. He hated to miss a day especially now that this meant taking a zero on Merlin’s daily quiz but he had no choice. He needed to find a new place. By the time work rolled around he realized that that might be impossible. 

Currently there were living in the cheapest building around. Even if the Landlady at the next cheapest one agreed to rent to him, with his rent, tuition, and food his current job was not going to cover everything. He was royally fucked.

“Any luck?” Arthur asked when he showed up on their block.

“Got a friend that said I could crash for a couple of weeks, but nothing long-term. You?” 

Arthur shook his head. “Probably my car.”

His car was the one thing he had managed to bring with him. Arthur had stormed out, keys in hand, Uther unable to stop him. For the first month of being homeless that’s what he had done. Slept in his car. It as uncomfortable, cramped, and cold at night but he would make due if he had to.

 

“My friends quitting her barista job a few blocks over Maybe she can get you in as her replacement?” Gwen told him over lunch, after Arthur had complained about needing another part-time job.

“Oh? Does it pay well?”

“Minimum wage but that’s better then nothing right?”

Arthur nodded.

“But…there’s only one problem. She works the early morning shift. Really early morning. 5 to 12.”

“That’s perfect actually.” he said calculating everything in his head. “My other part-time is night shift only.”

Their classes didn’t begin until regular A-level classes let out. He could work until 12, sleep until 4, and head to class at 5. After he could hit the shower, change and head to his other job. Once that was finished he could grab a couple more hours of sleep or work on his course load. He’d work the details out more if he got the job.

“Great! I’ll mention it to her.”

 

 

Getting hired was easy. Apparently not many people were clamoring to work that early. The harder part was keeping to his schedule. It was easier said then done. Arthur ended up sleeping after his final customer for an hour and a half, two on a lucky day, and doing his homework in between the cafe and class. His work load left him with no other option.

The first week or two of this was fine, but by the end of the month he was running on steam. Cheap convenience store coffee wasn’t helping anymore. Arthur found himself having to re-read a page multiple times, and even then he wasn’t catching everything. His essays weren’t faring any better. They started coming back redder then usual. His grades were slipping in all of his classes and there was nothing that he could do about it.

“See me after class Arthur.” Merlin said placing his last essay on the desk.

Arthur shoved it into his back without even looking at it. After class, once the room was vacated, he walked over to Merlin’s desk.

“You wanted to speak to me?”

“Yes.” Merlin said looking up from his paper. “Do you know why?”

Arthur sighed. “My grades.”

Merlin nodded. “Do you want to explain them?”

“I’ve just been busy is all. Haven’t really had the time.”

“Or the time to sleep by the looks of it. You look exhausted in class. Always zoned out, on the brink of sleep.” Merlin frowned looking him over. “Is everything alright?”

“I picked up a second job. Haven’t really figured out how to balance everything yet.”

“Maybe you should quit your uh…”Merlin paused. “Extra-curricular activities. It’ll give you time to sleep or work.”

“I can’t.”

“If you don’t you’re going to fail and this will all be a waste.” Merlin said gesturing around the room.

“Don’t you think I don’t know that? If I could afford to quit do you think I’d be letting strangers fuck me in a dank alleyway!?” Arthur growled out angrily, his fists clenching. “I don’t have time for your judgmental shit. If that’s all Professor.” he said turning around.

“Wait Arthur!” Merlin said standing. “Sorry. I’m sorry. Please. Lets…lets try to think of a better solution.” he said with a sigh.

Arthur paused. “What do you have in mind.”  
“Well, normally I’d consider extra credit but you obviously don’t have time for that. Do you actually do the reading?”

Arthur nodded. “I do, but when I read I’m so tired that everything doesn’t stick. I do try though.”

“I figured as much. While you don’t get all of the questions you do get some, and you wouldn’t be able to do that without actually reading.” he paused thinking. “How about this. No more summaries.”

“What!? I can’t not do the same work as everyone else! That’s-“

Merlin held up his hand. “No more summaries. Instead we’ll have a review. Mondays, Wednesdays and Friday’s we’ll have a ten or fifteen minute discussion after class. It’s hard to give everyone enough time to talk about their opinions or thoughts during the session, but if we hold it privately you can express all of your ideas, and I can make sure you’re getting what you need to out of the readings and the class. How does that sound?”

“Yeah. I can do that.”

“Good. Now just worry about getting the readings finished and try to pass the quizzes as best you can.”

Arthur nodded. “Thank you so much. This really….this helps a lot.”

Merlin shrugged. “That’s what I’m here for. To help you through the course. Friday after class meet me at my office. I’ll be there as soon as I pack up here and talk to any students I need to.”

“Okay.” he said shooting Merlin a big smile. “Thanks again.”

 

 

“Well that’s what I think is the interesting question. How much of a soul can one person give before it’s completely empty? Dorian is a selfish person. If he had been given the choice by the Devil he would have signed his soul away and that would have been it. One and done ya know? His soul would be gone, and for the rest of the book he would have to do the Devil’s bidding, but here, here he had a choice. Nothing was compelling him in his downwards spiral. We got to see his soul deteriorate piece by piece until there was nothing less. That’s why I like how Oscar Wilde chose not to have Dorian sign a contract like in other Faustian tales. It makes it more interesting, more believable. He made it seem like any of us could go through it. Any of us could have the same choices and the same decisions to make.”

“And what would you have chosen?” Merlin asked.

Arthur paused and shrugged. “I don’t know but who wouldn’t want to live forever right?”

Merlin shook his head. “I wouldn’t. Outliving all of your friends and family. At least when you came into this world you have your parents, but if you outlived everyone at the end you would have no one. Just yourself and your own loneliness.”

“Yeah…I see what you mean.” Arthur replied after thinking about it for a moment.

“Nice job Arthur. You have some good ideas. Lets call it quits.”

“Thanks. It’s nice to have someone listen and take me seriously.” 

“You’re a smart man Arthur. You just need to have confidence in yourself.” Merlin said looking at him.

“Yeah…sure.” Arthur said focusing on shoving his book bag into his bag trying to hide his blush.

“So, I’ll see you Monday?”

“See you Monday. Make sure you get started on Passage to India. I’m curious to see what you come up with.”

“I will.” Arthur paused looking at the figure on Merlin’s desk then pointed. “Is that Gandalf?”

Merlin blushed. “It is.”

“I didn’t know you’d be into something like that what with your love for Classics.”

Merlin let out a chuckle. “I do like read things that are from the current century Arthur. I do like Lord of the Rings but that was actually a joke gift from one of my friends. He thought it was funny. Said someone with my namesake should inspire to be so great. He thinks he’s clever but I’ve had jokes about my name ever since I was little. I thought it would die out with age, but apparently not.”

Arthur smirked. “Don’t worry about it. I think Merlin’s a great name. I mean how many other Merlin’s do you know? No confusion right? Though it must have been a bitch to find any souvenir with your name on it when you went on holiday right?”

Merlin laughed. “Language Arthur. We are still in school.”

“Sure Professor. See you Monday.”

“Monday Arthur.” Merlin said, smiling as he watched the other man leave.

The rest of their meetings went like that. They would start off with intense literary discussions and end with something lighter. Arthur found out that they both liked Dr. Who though they both preferred different Doctors. Merlin hated coffee, and drank only tea, while Arthur basically survived on the caffeine needed from coffee. Merlin had a one eyed cat named Aithusa, and Arthur had always wanted a pet but Uther had said it was foolish. They both also had an addiction to Game of Thrones. Arthur for the action, and Merlin because he liked Jon Snow. 

Arthur enjoyed learning new things about his Professor. It was nice to have someone else to joke around with and talk to besides Gwen and Mordred. Especially since he hadn’t seen Gwen much since he began his second job. They talked a bit during lunch, but he liked to use that time to catch up on other classes. 

They both seemed to get more comfortable with one another, neither one bringing up their past relationship. They were sticking to a strictly professional relationship. Arthur was finding out that the more he got to know Merlin, the more he missed their physical connection. Merlin didn’t seemed phased though, and he tried not to take any offense to it.

 

 

Arthur glanced at his phone. Nearly three, too late to take on another client. He knew that he should wait for Mordred to finish up, but Mordred had just disappeared and his client said he wanted the whole ‘wham bam thank you ma’am’ deal. It could take a while. He shot off a quick text, telling Mordred he’d see him tomorrow, knowing the other would see it on his phone later. Arthur walked down the block, and turned the corner when he heard a voice behind him, something sharp poking into his back.

“Money.” the voice said.

Arthur put his hands in the air.

“What?”

“Money I want your money.”

“Listen mate. It was a slow night. I don’t have that much on me.”

“Don’t care. Give me what you got.” he said, digging the blade into Arthur’s back a bit.

“Yeah sure. It’s in my pocket.” Arthur said starting to move his hand.

“Slowly! No funny movements.”

“Yeah yeah I’m going slow.” He slid his hand in his pocket, and started to pull it out, money showing, when he whirled around and punched the man in the face.

The man let out a shot and dropped the knife in shock. Arthur realized that it was one of the junkies who hung around, and his eyes were blood shot. He was probably on something. Turning, Arthur began to run. He heard the man shout but didn’t look back. not even when he heard the man begin to chase him. All he had to do was get onto a well lit street and the junkie would back off. He was almost there when the man barreled into him from behind and Arthur went down. Arthur tried to roll over and push the man off of him, but the man raised his fist and brought it down on Arthur’s cheek. Arthur let out a shout as the fist landed again and again.

“Told you no funny movements!” he said, and brought the knife down into Arthur’s side. Arthur screamed and swung, his punch missing when the knife was pulled out and he jerked in pain. The man reached into Arthur’s pocket, grabbed the money and took off.

“Shit….shit…” Arthur said sitting up hissing in pain. He crawled over to the alley wall and leaned against it. He pushed down on the wound with one hand trying to stop the blood, and took out his cell with the other. He pushed Mordred’s name.

“Come on Mordred…please.”

“Arthur.” he answered after the sixth ring. “Where’d you go mate?”

“Mordred…A couple of blocks away.” he panted, grunting in pain. “Please.” he said before passing out, the phone slipping from his hand.


	3. A New Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So apparently this story is getting away from me, and becoming longer and longer then I thought. This was after all just supposed to originally be a one-shot. During each of my lunch breaks I find myself writing more and more and then coming home to tie off what I wrote at a good stopping point. I was running some ideas over in my head and I do know what I want to happen for the rest of the story, and how I want the ending to be. The end is in sight at least!
> 
> As always, BETA'D by me so unless you see something big please ignore it! 
> 
> Let me know how you like it so far!

Arthur winced trying to sit up. “Fuck! I feel like shit!”

“Yeah. You look like it to.” Mordred glanced up from his phone. “That’s what happens when you get stabbed.”

“I don’t know what hurts more, my face or my side.”

Mordred winced looking at him. “Yeah you ain’t too pretty right now.” He got up. “Let me get the nurse. Sit tight.”

Arthur lifted his gown looking at the bandage wrapped around his side. “Wonderful.” he sighed.

Mordred walked in with a nurse. “Mr Pendragon. How are you feeling?”

“Like someone beat the crap out of me.”

She nodded picking up the chart. “We iced your face to get most of the swelling down but you’ll be bruised for a while. Luckily the knife didn’t hit anything vital. We stitched up the wound and bandaged it.”

“Great. So nothing life threatening?”

“Not now no.”

“Awesome!” Arthur looked at Mordred. “You bring me clothes?”

“Yeah, jimmied your car door open.”

“Alright. Lets get out of here then.”

“Mr. Pendragon, sir. There’s nothing life threatening but you just went through quite an ordeal. We recommend a couple more days rest.”

“I can rest at home. I hate hospitals and I'll just be taking up a room someone else might actually need. I’ll be fine.” he braced himself and pushed out of the bed groaning in pain.

“We have to advise against that.”

“And I’ll have to ignore your advice. Sorry, my life’s not in danger you can’t legally keep me here.”

The nurse sighed. “Fine. After you dress, stop by the front desk. We need your contact information and a signed consent form stating it’s not our fault for anything injury related that happens after you leave.” 

“Sure. Thanks.”

 

It was Friday and Arthur hadn’t been in class all week. Merlin was starting to get worried.

“Excuse me.” He called down the hallway.

Gwen turned around watching Merlin rush towards her. “Yes?”

“You know Arthur Pendragon right? I’ve seen you in the halls together.”

“Yes.”

“Is he alright?”

Gwen frowned. “Actually, I don’t know. I’ve been texting and calling him all week but no answer. I don’t even know where he lives. He’s very secretive.”

Merlin nodded. “I see. Thank you,”

 

“Hey Professor Dumbo! What can I do you for?” Mordred asked emerging from the alley zipping his fly.

Merlin blushed. He had come to find Arthur but when he wasn’t there he looked for Mordred. He remembered seeing the two of them talking often. He found Mordred with one hand braced against the alley wall, a man pounding into him from behind.

“Um…uh….Arthur.”

“What about ‘im?”

“He hasn’t been coming to class.”

“Yeah getting your face beat in makes you not want to been seen in public.”

“What!?” Merlin exclaimed eyes wide.

Mordred sighed scanning up and down the street to make sure that no potential clients were nearby, then back at Merlin.

“Alright Dumbo come on.”

“You know,” Merlin said following him, “it’s rude to call people names.”

“Well have you seen those things? You can fly away with them. Plus no one expects manners from a prostitute anyway.”

“Everyone should have manners no matter their profession.”

Mordred rolled his eyes. “Alright gee wiz dad.” 

He stopped in front of a black car, and knocked on the window.

“Arthur! Hey lazy ass. You got a visitor!”

Arthur sat up rubbing his eyes, and Merlin let out a gasp.

“Attractive isn’t he?” Mordred laughed.

Arthur looked at Merlin then rolled down the window.

“Yeah?”

“Arthur are you alright?”

“Do I look it?”

Merlin frowned. “Can we talk?” he looked at Mordred. “Alone?”

“Alright. I can take a hint. I’ll go you know…back to my corner.” he said leaving.

Arthur stared at Merlin then unlocked the door swinging it open. “Please come into my humble abode.” he said sliding over.

Merlin climbed in and shut the door behind him. ‘You…live here?”

“Yeah.” Arthur said defensively. “Our asshole landlord gave us the boot.”

“What happened to you?”

“Got mugged, and not being the brightest in the world tried to fight back. Got my ass handed to me. Face bashed in and a wound to go with it.” Arthur said lifting up his shirt to reveal the bandage.

Merlin gasped reaching out to touch it then caught himself at the last minute and pulled away.

“You were stabbed?”

“Hurts like a bitch but the scar’ll be cool yeah?”

“If you called and explained the situation, they’d understand. They could help you set something up. As of right now your absence is unexplained and you’re racking up the bad grades.”

“School? I’m not going back ever.”

“What!? Why not!?”

“I could hardly afford tuition when I have two jobs. I can’t stand long enough right now to barista all day, and no one’s going to look twice at a face like this. I’m fucked, and not the good kind. Apparently, I”m not meant to get my degree. That’s life. So if you’ll bugger off now. You know where the door is.”

Merlin stared at him. “Stay with me.” he blurted out.

“What?”

Merlin blushed. “Stay with me. I’ll provide you with food and shelter until you get back on your feet. If you need me to I’ll cover your tuition.”

Arthur quirked an eyebrow and laughed.

Merlin frowned. “I’m not joking. Stay with me.”

“Hell no! I’m not some charity case.”

“I never said you were. You’re just a guy down on their luck right now and I’m offering to help. You can’t be a prostitute for ever. You need something to fall back on.”

“Why would you help me? There’s plenty of other homeless fuck-ups out there.”

“Because Arthur. You’re smart, and you deserve for someone to help you.”

“I ain’t taking your money. Thanks but no thanks.”

Merlin sighed. “Fine. How about this. You come live with me, and I pay for your schooling until you start working again. Then you pay me back. We’ll call it a loan or a payment plan. I won’t just give you the money for free.”

“And what’s the catch? For the food, the shelter….what do I gotta do?”

“Nothing. Pass school and get your degree. So what do you say?”

“You’re not going to leave until I say yes are you?”

Merlin gave him a lop-sided smile. “No, probably not.”

“Fine.”

“Great. There is one condition though.”

“Knew it.”

“When you get better and can work again you will not sell yourself. You can go back to the coffee shop and find another part time job, but I will not support a prostitute.”

“That’s what I know. All I’m good at.”  
“Arthur, I’ve had many intellectual conversations with you these past couple of weeks. You and I know that’s both not true. Plus, look what happened the last time.” Merlin said gesturing at Arthur’s side.

“Fine. No street-walking.”

“Great.”

 

Merlin drove Arthur’s car home. He had a license but he didn’t have a car. Merlin preferred to take the Tube everywhere. Said he couldn’t stand the traffic so he didn’t drive. He helped Arthur grab his backpack and his clothes, before letting him into his house.

It was a small, two story house, at the end of a cul-de-sac.

“Nice place.” Arthur said.

Merlin shrugged. “It’s not bad. Didn’t need anything big, so it suited me.”

Arthur nodded. “It’s just you here?”

“Yeah.”

“No wife? Kids?”

“Arthur. I was getting blow jobs from you, do you really think I’d be married?”

“You wouldn’t believe how many married guys I’ve seen.”

“Yeah well I’m not like that. I’m a bit offended you would think so. Plus, I’m gay.”

Arthur nodded looking at the walls. There was a picture of Merlin as a boy with a women. He assumed it was his mother. “How old are you anyway?”

“33.”

“33 and you’re not married? No boyfriend?”

“Never met the right guy. What’s with the twenty questions?”

“Well, figured if I’m going to crash with a guy I should know something about him other then his profession and what his dick looks like.”

Merlin blushed. “Then I guess I should too. How old are you?”

“25.” 

Merlin nodded relieved. “Good to know.” He paused. “Why are you out living on the streets anyway?”

“Can I take a shower?” Arthur asked ignoring the question. “I had been using the one at the school gym but since I got into my accident I haven’t had one.”

Merlin sighed. “Yeah. It’s down the hall. Come on I’ll show you and grab you a towel.”

 

The next morning Arthur slept late. Merlin had put him in the guest bedroom, and it felt great to be able to stretch out on a real bed again. When he walked down the stairs he saw Merlin sitting at the kitchen table, reading the paper, a cup of tea in his hand.

“Good morning.” Merlin said looking up from his paper.

“Hey.” Arthur said standing at the entryway.

“There’s a plate in the microwave with some bacon and eggs on it. I can heat the water up for some tea again, or would you prefer coffee?”

“Tea. Tea is fine.”

Merlin smiled. “Sure.”

Arthur went over to the microwave and uncovered the plate before sticking it back in and heating it up. He sat down once it was done and began to dig in immediately. He let out a groan.

“Good?”

“Best thing I’ve had in weeks. Thanks.”

Merlin chuckled and placed the tea down besides him.

“What are you doing today?” Arthur asked.

“Well, I’d say you should get started on your make-up work, but I guess you could have one day off to relax that doesn’t involve you cramped in your car.”

“Gee thanks.”

“What do you say we do a marathon?”

Arthur shrugged. “Sure.”

“Dr. Who or Lord of the Rings?”

 

They were halfway through the Two Towers, when Arthur started to feel cramped and needed to stretch. He pushed a pillow up against the arm of the couch, and laid his head on it, his legs bent at the knees so he didn’t kick Merlin. 

Merlin glanced down at his feet, then pat his lap. “You can stretch out on me. I don’t mind.”

Arthur paused then places his feet on Merlin’s legs. “Thanks.”

“No problem.” Merlin said with a smile turning his attention back to the movie.

A few minutes later Arthur felt Merlin grab one of his feet, and start to massage it. He sighed content and focused on the movie. Soon the comfort of his position and the rubbing of his feet made him feel so relaxed that he drifted off to sleep.

Merlin smiled looking over at Arthur when he heard a snore come from the other. Arthur looked so peaceful like this and less stressed out then he had been the past few weeks in school. It was nice to see the other like this. He sat back and resumed watching the movie until his stomach began to growl.

Arthur woke up a bit later when he heard the door bell ring. 

“I ordered us some Chinese. I can’t really cook.” Merlin said chuckling. “I usually eat frozen dinners, take away, or something simple like pasta.”

“Anything will be better then what I’d be eating if I was still in my car.” he said.

Merlin went to the kitchen grabbed a couple of plates, forks, and spoons before sitting back down on the couch. He switched off the DVD player, and changed it to a brainless sit-com the two of them eating in silence.

“So…”Arthur said stuffing his face with Chinese. “Why’d you start coming around for blow jobs? You don’t look the sort to pay for sex.”

Merlin choked on his food blushing. “I’m not. I’d never done that before.”

Arthur chuckled remembering. Merlin had shown up that first night and could hardly even look at him let alone get his words out. “I can believe that. What made you do it?”

“ It was my best mate’s birthday. Gwaine thought it would be fun to have a party at strip club a few blocks over from yours. I got pretty drunk that night, and turned at the wrong corner. That other guy you always work with…”

“Mordred?”

“Yeah, he propositioned me. I realized then that I had gotten off of my path. I went to turn around and go back the way I came but then I saw you. You’re gorgeous.” Merlin mumbled embarrassedly into his fork. “Drunk me figured well you needed the money, and if it wasn’t me it was going to be some one else, so I paid you.”

“But you came back.”

Merlin tensed. “I’m not proud of it but…you were…are….well….look at you. There was something about you. I couldn’t not come back.”

“If I looked like this then you wouldn’t have.”

“No.” Merlin shook his head. “Even all beat up, you’re still gorgeous.”

Arthur stared at Merlin touched. No one had ever said anything so sweet to him before. He put the plate down on the table in front of him and stood up. He walked so that he was standing in front of Merlin, a look of concentration on his face.

“Arthur. What are you doing?”

Arthur dropped to his knees, and used his hands to push Merlin’s legs apart, moving between them. He ran his hands up Merlin’s legs, then down, caressing his inner thighs. He felt Merlin shiver beneath his hands. Arthur licked his lips and looked up at him meeting his eyes.

“You’re taking care of me, let me take care of you.”

Merlin stammered. “Arthur! I…I told you I don’t need anything from you!” he said trying to snap his legs closed, Arthur’s hands preventing him from doing so.

“I know, but I want to.” he purred leaning in.

“I…no!” Merlin said shoving Arthur back, the other managing to catch himself with his hands, still letting out a wince. “Shit Arthur I’m sorry!” He said leaning over and offering Arthur his hand.

Arthur slapped his hand away. “Forget it.” he said pushing himself off the floor. “I’m heading to bed. Going to get some reading done.” he said curtly, and went to the spare room slamming the door.

Merlin sighed, rubbing his eyes with his hand, his cock throbbing half hard beneath his jeans.


	4. Gwaine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I typed this with a bunny on my lap wanting to be petted. It's hard to type a whole chapter with one hand, and pet a bunny with another. Oh well!
> 
> Enjoy. If you like it let me know.
> 
> As always BETA'D by me so all mistakes are mine. Ignore unless they're big!

To say Sunday was awkward would be an understatement. Neither one of them wanted to bring up the night before. Arthur didn’t want to deal with it so he ignored it. He spent the day holed up in the guest room catching up on his reading, only coming out to piss and eat.

Monday there was a knock on his bedroom door.

“S’open.” he said, book in hand.

“Arthur!” Gwen shouted running over to envelope him in a hug. She then pulled away and slapped him on the arm, hard. “How dare you not answer any of my messages! What the hell is wrong with you!?”

Arthur winced. “Sorry Gwen.” he said rubbing the spot where she hit. She was more powerful then he thought. “What are you doing here?”

“Merlin was looking for you the other day. I asked him if he had found you. When he told me what happened I told him I had to come see you. How are you?” She asked sitting down next to him on the bed.

“A lot better.”

Gwen nodded. “How come you didn’t tell me you were having housing issues?”

“It’s my problem, not yours. I didn’t want to bother you.”

“Nonsense! What’s the point of having friends if not to bother them?”

Arthur shrugged.

“Oh! Before I forget, I brought you presents!” she said opening her bag and pulling out a stack of papers and notes. “Homework! I stopped by all of your Professors before I came here.”

“Gee. Thanks.” Arthur deadpanned.

“Shut up and lets get started on your maths.”

Two hours later Gwen and Arthur were still struggling through all the math work when Merlin poked his head in.

“I ordered pizza if you two are hungry.”

“Starving!” Gwen said throwing the book onto the bed. “Thanks.”

Merlin nodded. “It’s on the kitchen table. I’ll be grading papers in my room.” he said leaving.

“So what’s it like living with Merlin. He seems nice but…”

“Awkward?”

“Yeah.”

“He is but you get used to it. It’s actually kind of cute. Can’t cook for shit though.”

“And you can?”

Arthur laughed. “Good point.”

Gwen paused hesitating. “He told me what happened. That you got stabbed at your job. He…he”s not taking advantage of you is he?”

Arthur let out a huff sitting down on the couch. “Perfect gentleman.” he said throwing Aithusa a piece of crust, the white cat darting over to eat it.

“Good. I don’t want to reprimand a Professor but I will if I have to.”

“I can take care of myself.”

“I’m sure you can, but sometimes it”s nice to let others do it for you.” She stopped to take a bite. “And you know, Percy’s a really sweet guy. If you explained what happened he’d probably give you your morning shift back.”

“Yeah, I’ll try that.”

 

 

 

Merlin had wanted Arthur to take the whole week off, but by Wednesday afternoon Arthur had caught up on all his work, and by Wednesday evening he was going stir-crazy. After 40 minutes of annoying Merlin Thursday morning, the other finally agreed to take Arthur in with him.

After school Arthur headed over to the cafe to talk to Percy. They had a long conversation. Arthur explained his situation and Percy agreed to give him his morning shift back, and any other hours that he could during the night. Once he got his first paycheck he would talk to Merlin about starting a payment plan. Things were finally starting to look up.

 

 

Things had gone back to normal between the two of them, but Arthur still felt like he should be doing something to thank Merlin. He hated feeling indebted to someone. Arthur decided that Sunday night he would cook dinner for the both of them. Sure he wasn’t a great cook, but following a recipe couldn’t be too hard could it?

They decided to have a Star Wars marathon before Arthur had to begin dinner preparations that night. After arguing for twenty minutes over the correct viewing order they agreed to disagree and compromised with watching it in the theatrical release order.

They were all receiving their medals when the doorbell rung. 

“I’ll get it.” Arthur said. He was the closest to the door.

“You’re not Merlin.” the long haired man said when he answered the door.

“You’re astute aren’t you?”

“And you’re a prat aren’t you?”

Arthur shrugged.

“Who are you?”

“Arthur. Merlin’s house mate.”

“House mate?” he said quirking his eyebrow then pushed past Arthur heading into the living room.

“Merlin! You didn’t tell me you were shacking up with someone! And so young too! Scandalous!”

“Gwaine.” Merlin said blushing. “Arthur’s just a friend. He’s going through some trouble right now and I’m helping him out.”

“Ah. That’s boring. So, what are we doing?”

“We were having a Star Wars marathon.” Arthur said sitting back down. “Number 5 is next.”

“Oh! The best one!”

Arthur quirked his eyebrow at Merlin in an ‘I told you so’ expression.

“Put it in then.” Gwaine said, plopping himself between Merlin and the armrest, causing Merlin to move closer to Arthur.

Merlin rolled his eyes and got up to do so.

 

 

They decided to save 6 for when they were eating dinner.

“Soooo….”Gwaine said after Arthur had gone to the kitchen. “Why aren’t you shagging?”

Merlin stuttered. “What?”

“He’s a fit looking chap.”

“He’s my student.”

“So? It’s not like he’s an actual Highschooler, he’s an adult.”

“I’d be taking advantage of the situation.”

Gwaine rolled his eyes. “I saw your legs pressed together during the movie. You’re obviously interested, and he is too. Kept glancing at you enough during the movie that it was obvious.”

Merlin blushed. “I’m going to see if he needs help in the kitchen.”

Gwaine sighed and got up to follow him.

“Can I help with anything?” Merlin asked.

“Nah I got this.” Arthur said. “But you could stay and keep me company.”

Merlin nodded and sat down, Gwaine grabbing the chair next to him.

“So, what’s for dinner?”

“You staying?” Arthur asked quirking his eyebrow.

“You offering?”

Arthur chuckled and nodded. “Sure.”

“Then yes I am.”

“I’m making Brushetta chicken pasta. Found a recipe on the web.”

“Fancy.”

“We’ll see.” he said turning back to the counter. “So, how did you two meet?”

“In college I fucked Merlin’s boyfriend.”

“What?” Arthur asked looking at Merlin, eyes wide. “And you’re friends?”

Merlin shrugged. “Wasn’t his fault. Gwaine didn’t know. My boyfriend went to a party when I visited my home one weekend. He ended up sleeping with Gwaine.”

“I’m all for free love, sleeping with whoever you want whenever you want, but I don’t support the whole cheating thing. If you’re looking for One night stands, no strings attached, don’t be in a relationship. When I found out, I hunted Merlin down and told him.”

“I was glad Gwaine was honest. I’d rather know the truth then be with a cheater.”

“And because of how charming I am we got on.”

Arthur laughed. “I’m sure.”

They hung out in the kitchen as Arthur cooked. Arthur tasted the sauce and nodded. “I think it’s done. Here, tell me what you think.” he said blowing on the spoon, and holding it to Merlin’s mouth.

Merlin’s ears turned red and he leaned in tasting. He pulled away, Arthur watching as he licked his lips. “Good. It tastes good.”

Arthur smiled.

“Where’s my taste?” Gwaine asked.

“With your food.” Arthur said grabbing the plates from the cabinet. Once he served everyone they went to put Star Wars back on.

“That was delicious!” Merlin said.

“Thought you said you couldn’t cook?”

“Any idiot can follow a simple recipe.”

“Don’t say that Arthur! It really was quite good.” Merlin said.

Arthur smiled. “Thanks.”

Merlin grabbed the plates. “You cooked. I’ll do the cleanup.” he said heading into the kitchen.

“I’ll be right back.” Gwaine said with a wink and followed Merlin. “So,” he said leaning his hip against the counter. “You really have no plans to try and hit that? I can cut the UST with a knife.”

Merlin turned on the water. “I told you. He’s a student. It wouldn’t be appropriate.”

Gwaine smirked. “Then you don’t mind if I take a whack at it?”

Merlin’s shoulders tensed. “No, of course not.”

“Great.” he said and went back to the living room. “I’m stuffed!”

Arthur chuckled. “I know. You eat like a pig.”  
Gwaine smiled. “I’m a growing boy!” he paused. “You know, Merlin’s into you.”

“What!? No he’s not.”

“Yes he is. I’ve known him for a long time. I can tell.”

“He turned down a blow job.”

Gwaine paused. “Damn he really does hold to his convictions huh? He won’t because you’re his student, but I’m sure if we get him jealous he’ll take the bait. When he comes out, just play along.”

When Merlin finished the dishes he saw Arthur and Gwaine talking. Gwaine was leaning towards Arthur smiling, one hand on Arthur’s leg. Merlin scowled.

“We going to finish the movie?” he asked sitting back down. 

The two broke apart.

“Sure.” Gwaine said and grabbed the remote unpausing it.

Merlin clenched his fists when he saw Gwaine press his leg against Arthur’s. They had been sitting like that earlier! 

He rolled his eyes when Gwaine ‘stretched’ his arm resting it on Arthur’s shoulders. When Arthur leaned into him Merlin almost got up and left.

“Well,” Gwaine said when the movie finished, standing up and extracting himself from Arthur. “I should be getting home.”

Merlin and Arthur stood.

“Thanks for dinner.”

“Anytime.” Arthur said.

Merlin snorted.

“I’d like that. Let me give you my number?”

Arthur handed his phone over and Gwaine plugged in his number. “Call me anytime. See you later Merlin.”

“Drive safe.”

“You know me. Always do.” he said and left with a wave.

They both watched him go.

“Gwaine’s nice.”

“Yeah real friendly.” Merlin said. “You going to call him?”

Arthur paused studying Merlin. “I don’t know. Why?”

“You should. He’s a bit of a player, but he’s a nice guy. You’re my friend. He wouldn’t hurt you.”

“Oh…maybe I will.” Arthur said with a frown.

“Good. Have a good night.”

“You too.” Arthur said watching Merlin as he left. “That didn’t go according to plan.” he whispered.


	5. Karéol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a short chapter but it seemed like a good place to leave it off!
> 
> As always BETA'D by me so unless there are any big mistakes please ignore them.
> 
> If you liked it please let me know.

Arthur had texted Gwaine to tell him that his plan hadn’t worked. Gwaine immediately texted back saying he would think of another plan that was sure to work. Arthur told him not to bother. Merlin obviously wasn’t interested so that was that. He didn’t want to embarrass himself by throwing himself at a man who didn’t want him.

He was in the library working on an online math project when his phone rang. He picked it up without looking at the caller ID. “Hold on.” he said heading out of the library. Arthur then glanced at the screen before speaking again. “Gwaine, what’s up?”

“You working tonight?”

“Nah. It’s hard to get extra shifts on the weekend, especially at night. They’re usually taken.”

“Great! I have an interview for you!”

“An interview? Where?”

“One of the strip clubs I frequent.”

Arthur laughed. “Why am I not surprised that not only do you frequent a strip-club but you frequent more then one?”

“Hey! There are many kinds of clubs! Gay, straight, drag, s&m…I can’t discriminate! Anyway, as I was saying, I got you an interview at a gay one.”

“Gwaine…I was a prostitue, not a stripper. I can’t dance for shit.”

“Lucky you don’t have to, though I would pay to see that.”

“So, what am I interviewing for then?”

“A couple of their waiters were let go. They were caught giving handies and blow jobs out back for extra cash. The owner’s not that type of person. All you’d have to do is deliver food, drinks, flirt, and give the occasional lap dance.”

Arthur paused thinking about it. “The pay good?”

“The pays alright but the tips are great. I’ve seen someone the tips that the customers leave. It’ll get you your own place in no time.”

“Alright. Sure. I’ll give it a go.”

“Great! I’ll text you the address. Be there at eight and wear something cute!”

Arthur hung up and went back into the library. It was four now. He’d finish the test, run to the mall and grab a bite to eat and a new outfit, then head over.

He ended up buying a pair of tight black jeans that hugged his ass just right, and outlined his package enough but not too much to be obscene. Arthur finished it off with a tight light grey shirt. He looked quite fit, but now that he was off the streets he would have to start going back to the gym and start building his muscles back up.

When Arthur arrived at the club, he gave his name to the bouncer at the door. The bouncer let him in and showed him to the bar. He motioned for the bartender to bring Arthur a drink while he waited.

“Hey.” the bartender, a woman with her hair in a long braid, and a low cut tank top said. “I’m Isolde.” she held out her hand, which Arthur shook. “Normally I don’t tend the bar, the clientel aren’t interested in my kind,” she said with a wink, “but he’s running late tonight. What can I get for you?”

 

“A coke?”

Isolde raised an eyebrow. “A coke?”

He nodded. “I have an interview.”

“Yeah I know. With my husband. We own this bar.”

“Oh…umm nice to meet you?”

She chuckled. “One rum and coke coming up.”

Arthur took the time to look around the club. It was a nice, clean, new looking joint. There was a big stage with a pole in the middle. A couple of tables and chairs were pushed close to the stage but many were situated further back for a better view, along with a couple of booths. There were a few people, but not that many. It was only eight after all.

“You must be Arthur.” An older, blonde haired man said walking over. “He was in a pair of loose jeans and a t-shirt.

“Yes sir.” Arthur said standing and offering his hand.

“Tristan.” he said shaking it with a tight, firm grip. “Lets move over to a booth.

Arthur followed him and sat down.

“So, this is Karéol. It’s actually my wife’s place but I usually help out with the hiring.” 

“It’s a nice place.” 

“So, Gwaine tells me you’re looking for a job?”

“Yes. I’m trying to pay my way through school and get a more permanent living situation.”

Tristan gave a slight nod. “He said you work at a coffee shop?”

“Yes. I’m a barista in the mornings.”

“Any other work experience?” 

“Not really. My father was training me to one day take over his company but the whole gay thing put an end to that.” He paused. “I..I was a prostitute for many years.”

“We just fired a couple of guys for that. We’re not that type of club.”

“Gwaine told me. I haven’t done it for a couple of month now. The guy I’m who is putting me up, that’s his stipulation if I want to stay there.” 

“Well look,” Tristan said. “Gwaine, though a bit strange is a nice guy. If he says you’re reliable I trust him. You’re also a good looking guy so you’ll go over well with the customers. Saturday nights can be pretty crazy and we really need the help. If you can survive the night, you’re hired.”

“You want me to work tonight!?” he asked surprised.

“We’ll pay you of course. You don’t have to be perfect. I’m not expecting it as you’ve had no training, but if you work hard and show promise you can come back. What do you say?”

“Deal.” he said smiling.

Another guy came in to bartend an hour later, so Isolde tried to help Arthur out and show him the ropes, but by midnight they were swamped and he was on his own. Most of the customers, when he explained that it was his first day understood and wished him luck. Though many of them were flirty, no one was too inappropriate. By the time 5 a.m. rolled around and the last customers were stumbling out, Arthur was exhausted.

“Thanks for the handwork kid.” Tristan said handing him some money which Arthur pocketed along with his tips. “How was it?”

“Harder then I was expecting, but it was fun and the money seems good.”

“Well if you want to come back, we’d be glad to have you.”

“I’d like that sir. Thank you.”

“Great. Call me here tomorrow night and we’ll talk about a schedule. When you get a chance, stop off and by yourself a pair of trunks. Any color is fine.”

Arthur nodded. He had noticed that the waiters there wore trunks. Some paired it with a mesh shirt, others a tee or tank and then some without a shirt. He guessed it was what they were comfortable with. 

“Now go home and get some sleep. It’s late.”

Arthur smiled as he left, and tapped his pocket happily. He’d have to buy Gwaine a couple of drinks as a thank you next time he came to the club.

Arthur opened the door, and shut it slowly trying to be as quiet as he could so he didn’t disturb Merlin. He was shocked to see the other sitting on the couch still awake.

“Merlin.” he said surprised.

Merlin turned off the television and looked over at him. “Where were you?”

“I was at work. Sorry, I should have called, but I was busy and forgot. I didn’t mean to worry you.”

“At work? It’s after 5 a.m. in the morning.”

“I know. I’m sorry.”

“The coffee shop isn’t open all night.”

“I got a new job tonight.” Arthur said excited.

“A new job that finishes at 5 a.m.”

“Yeah Gwaine…” Arthur paused. “Wait, do you think I was whoring myself out?”

“Were you?”

Arthur’s eyes narrowed. “Of course not! You told me I wasn’t allowed to if I were to stay here. I’m respecting your wishes.”

“Then what kind of job would you have that would keep you out that late Arthur?”

“A strip club! Gwaine got me a waiter job at a strip club. Which I would have told you if you just asked instead of jumping to conclusions!”

“What was I supposed to think Arthur? You walked in in the wee hours of the morning looking like that!”

“Like what!?” he yelled.

“Sweaty and wearing tight clothes.”

“Yeah. To get tips, not to pick up men, or get fucked! I guess once a whore though always a whore right?”

Merlin stood. “Arthur that’s not-“

Arthur held up his hand. “No, that’s exactly what you meant Merlin. Doesn’t matter that you’re the only one I want to fuck me but apparently to you I’m nothing but a filthy whore! I see how little you think of me!”

“Listen Arthur…I…” Merlin said walking towards him.

“No! You listen! I’m done. This conversation is over. Have a good night.” Arthur said storming to his room and slamming the door.

“Shit.” Merlin said collapsing back on the couch rubbing his face. “Fuck!” He had royally screwed up.


	6. Night time Trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut but here's a bit of action between the two. I think I've kept you waiting long enough. 
> 
>  
> 
> **Spoilers** 
> 
> This is my first time ever writing a lap dance so let me know what you think/if you liked it!!!
> 
>  
> 
> BETA'D by me so unless you see any big mistakes please ignore them!

“I bollocks everything up.” Merlin said talking to Gwaine on the phone. 

“What did you do this time?”

“I accosted Arthur when he walked into the house last night. I didn’t know you had gotten him a new job. I assumed he had started prostituting again.”

“Way to go Merlin. I know you were jealous but-”

“I wasn’t jealous!”

“but you shouldn’t have accused him.”

“I know! I wasn’t thinking straight! What should I do?”

“Apologize.”

“He doesn’t even want to talk to me! I tried this morning but he cut me off. Told me he didn’t want to hear it.”

“Then try harder.”

 

 

Arthur and Merlin had a routine. Whenever they argued it brewed awkwardly between them for a couple of days and then things would start to return to normal. That’s why when Arthur came home and saw the card on his bed he was surprised. Without opening it, he took it to the kitchen and tossed it in the trash.

Merlin saw the card after dinner, so the next day he left chocolates on Arthur’s bed. Those also ended up in the trash. On the third day when there was a bouquet of flowers awaiting him on his bedside table Arthur had had enough. He walked into the living room where Merlin was watching television and slammed the flowers down on the table.

“Stop!”

Merlin looked up. “Arthur! I’m just trying to apologize.”

“I don’t care. Stop.”

“But…I was a dollophead! I need you to see that!”

“I haven’t a clue what that is but yes you were. I don’t want your cards, your chocolate or your flowers. Those are for girlfriends.”

“They’re also for apologies.”

“I don’t want them alright?”

“But…”

“Merlin! I accept your apology okay? Just stop leaving me gifts and everything will be fine alright?”

“Alright.” Merlin said frowning. “I really am sorry Arthur.”

“I know. I’ll order us some take away.”

 

 

 

Arthur and Tristan has worked out a schedule. Arthur was off from the coffee shop on Wednesday and Friday, so Tuesday and Thursday night he waitered. Saturday’s he went from barista during the day, waitering at night, and straight back to the cafe Sunday morning. That was the worst day for him. By the time he got home around 12:30 he was exhausted and would pass out for a few hours then wake up to do his schoolwork. Though it was hard, he slowly started saving up money while paying Merlin back a bit at a time. He had also managed to get Mordred a job at the club, though on his nights off the other was still prostituting.

 

 

Merlin was grading papers on Saturday night when the doorbell rung.

“What are you doing?” Gwaine asked.

“Grading.”

“So nothing. Good. Come on, get dressed, we’re going out.”

“Going out? Where?”

“To visit Arthur.”

“He’s working.”

“I know. We’re going to check out his new job.”

“Gwaine. We finally got back to normal. I don’t think he’ll appreciate me showing up at his job unannounced.”

“Sure he will. He’ll be happy you’re having some fun for once in your life. Now get changed. I’m dragging you there either way. It’s up to you whether you want to show up as a bum or not.”

Sighing in resignation Merlin went to go get dressed.

 

 

“Hey Isolde!” Gwaine said walking in. “What section is Arthur in tonight?”

“Was wondering when you were going to stop by to see your boy. He’s over there.” she said pointing. 

“Great. I’ll see you later.” Gwaine said shooting her a wink.

Arthur seeing he had new customers started to walk over with a smirk, but paused when he saw who it was. “Gwaine! Merlin!” he said with a blush. “What are you doing here?”

“I told you I frequent this place, and Merlin could use a bit of fun.”

“Oh…yeah.” Arthur said feeling a bit self-conscious now. Arthur had chosen to go sans shirt as it usually raked in more tips. He was wearing dark red trunks that had a pair of suspenders attached to them.

Gwaine whistled. “Look at you Arthur! Give us a twirl won’t you?”

Arthur blushed and turned around.

“Mmm look at that ass! I bet you’re raking in the dough! He looks good don’t he Merlin.”

Merlin who had been trying to look anywhere but at Arthur finally glanced over. His eyes raked down Arthur”s body and then back up.

“Yeah.”

“So what are you two drinking?” Arthur asked 

“I’ll have a whisky on the rocks.”

“Ginger-ale.”

“No he won’t. He’ll have what I’m having.”

Arthur nodded and walked away.

“Mmm mmm.” Gwaine said watching him walk away. “Damn shame no touching is allowed. Bet he looks even better without those trunks on.”

“Gwaine! Can you not be so perverted.”

“What!? We both know it’s true. I just have more balls to say it.”

Merlin bit back a retort when he heard the shout.

“Hey! Professor Dumbo! Didn’t think I’d see you here!” Mordred said walking over.

“Hello.” Merlin said rolling his eyes. “I thought we talked about the whole nick name thing.”

“We did. Didn’t say I was going to listen though.”

“Of course.”

“Who is this cutie here?” Mordred asked swinging his hips as he walked over.

“Name’s Gwaine.”

“Gwaine. Let me know if you need anything alright?”

“Will do doll.”

“Great. Enjoy yourselves.”

Arthur walked back over and placed their drinks on the table before leaving again. Merlin sipped at the drink talking with Gwaine, watching as the place became more and more crowded. Gwaine kept hooting and hollering as the strippers took to the stage, but he didn’t find the show as interesting. His eyes kept following Arthur around, crinkling his nose whenever he saw Arthur flirt with a customer or vice versa. Gwaine noticing this motioned for Arthur to come back over.

“Another round please.”

“Same thing?”

“Yeah.”

Arthur nodded, and took off to get their order. He was only gone a few minutes when he placed the drinks down on the table.

“How much are dances?”

“Lap dances?”

“Yeah.”

“14 pounds.”  
“Great! Merlin will take one!”

Merlin sputtered, his drink spraying out of his mouth.

Arthur paused. “Alright. Who from?” he asked looking over at the stage.

“You.”

Arthur’s eyes widened in shock, but he quickly covered it up with a shrug trying to look nonchalant about it. “Okay.”

“Arthur! N-no you don’t have to. Gwaine’s being ridiculous.”

“No I’m not! You need to losen up mate. Have a bit of fun! Arthur here doesn’t mind do you?”

Arthud shook his head. “It’s the job.”

“Great!” Gwaine said pulling the money out, and placing it on the table. “Then that’s settled! I’ll just sit back and watch the show, and you enjoy!”

Arthur was a bit nervous. He had been shown how to do a lap dance by one of the strippers here the first night he worked. He practiced with them a couple of times, but had only done it with one actual customer. 

He pointed to a booth. “Over there. Slouch down on the bench a bit. Relax, and rest your hands on the back.” 

Arthur waited for the last song to finish before he took a deep breath calming himself. It was a bit comforting to see that Merlin looked just as nervous. When the new song began Arthur, walked over swaying his hips. He bent over, ass in the air and ran his hands up Merlin’s thighs, brushed them around his hips then back down, his eyes following their movement. They moved up again, Arthur swaying his hips back and forth, slowly stepping forward until he was in between Merlin’s legs. Arthur lifted a leg into the air behind him, back arched inwards so his chest was almost touching the top of Merlin’s head. He slowly slid himself down Merlin’s body until he was kneeling on the floor, his hands once again sliding down his thighs until his knees. 

Arthur looked up at Merlin, and smiled slightly when he saw the other staring at him intensely. His hands moved up his thighs again, this time coming to rest behind Merlin’s back, causing Merlin to arch up off the seat. Arthur massaged Merlin’s lower back for a moment before gliding them along his stomach and down his inner thigh. He pushed his ass into the air, slowly getting up from the floor, his hands running up his torso, never breaking eye contact with the other.

He moved back in between Merlin’s legs, and placed his hands on top of Merlin’s on the backboard of the booth. Right leg on the floor, he lifted the other so that it was rested near Merlin’s left. Arthur thrusted his body forwards, and felt his hips brush against Merlin’s face, as he hiked his other leg up, now kneeling over Merlin’s body. Arthur slid his hand from the back of the booth, over Merlin’s shoulders and down his chest. They moved from Merlin’s thighs to his own, and up his stomach as he moved to the music. 

Arthur used the headboard to push himself back up, his feet once again landing on the floor. He used his hips to twirl himself around. Resting his hands on both sides of Merlin’s thighs, he bent down and began to rub his ass on Merlin’s crotch. He shivered when he could feel Merlin’s breath touching his neck. Arthur slid down onto the floor, and arched himself backwards to bring himself upright, his hand rubbing his crotch as he did so before turning around to face Merlin again. 

He hopped back onto the booth, and placed his hands on the back, propping himself up, his crotch now level with Merlin’s eyes. Arthur began to gyrate his hips slowly, sliding back down onto the floor. Arthur’s hands slid up Merlin’s calves to his knees getting up. He turned around one last time, and lowered himself so he was sitting on Merlin’s lap. Arthur almost groaned when he felt Merlin’s erection pressing into him. He angled his body so that he could lift his legs in the air, and spread them. Teasingly he ran his palm over his own semi-hard cock, and up his leg before snapping them shut and getting up just as the song ended. 

“Damn.” Gwaine said clapping. “That was a show! I shouldn’t have wasted that on Merlin!’

Arthur looked sheepishly at Gwaine, and took the money off the table.

“Well what are you waiting for Merlin? Tip the man. He just gave you one hell of a lap dance.”

Merlin was still staring at Arthur, but snapped out of it when Gwaine said his name. “Oh…ummm tip…yeah.” he said reaching into his pocket and pulling out his wallet. Arthur walked back over, and pulled the hem of his trunks away from his body a bit, so that Merlin could slid the notes in side. He let it go, snapping back against his skin.

“Thanks.”

“N-no problem. Thank you.” Merlin said his cheeks bright red. “We…uh we should be going. I still have some papers to grade.”

Gwaine left. “Sure thing Merlin.”

“Sure. I’ll see you at home.” Arthur said.

Merlin nodded. “Yeah. At home.” he said hurrying towards the door.

Gwaine chuckled. “Enjoy the rest of your shift.” he said before following the embarrassed man out.


	7. Did you mean it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have finally reached the smut! I'm normally one of those people who skip smutty scenes in stories (as I'm grey-asexual) so for those who don't like to read smut I'm sorry. You aren't missing out on much if you decide to skip the chapter. I did put asterisks (*) before the actual sex scene so if you want to read up until that point go ahead! Though I'm guessing those who chose this fic probably did so expecting sex from it...
> 
> I don't usually write smutty scenes so let me know how it went!
> 
> Also, next chapter WILL be the last with one epilogue chapter after it!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> BETA'D by me so unless there are any big problems, please ignore.

Arthur was exhausted when he walked into the house at 12:30. Sunday morning was brutal. Everyone had a holiday so around 9 parents started to trickle in with their screaming children, which after having been up all night was torture. 

“Arthur!” Merlin exclaimed jumping up from the couch. 

Merlin was still in his pajamas, his hair a wreck, and the skin around his eyes dark.

“You look like shit.”

Merlin let out a nervous chuckle. “Feel like it too. I couldn’t sleep well last night.” he paused. “Did you mean it?”

Arthur looked at him confused. 

“What you said the other night. Did you mean it?”

Arthur wracked his brain but he was too tired to think of what he could mean. “Refresh my memory.”

“You said you wanted me to be the only one to fuck you.”

Arthur’s eyes widened. He HAD said that but he had hoped that Merlin had missed it amidst all of his other yelling.

“You’re the reason I couldn’t sleep last night.” Merlin continued. “The way you looked tonight, the way you moved, mixed with those words….it was driving me crazy. My brain couldn’t stop racing.” he took a step towards Arthur. 

“I…I shouldn’t have said that. It just came out.”

“But did you mean it?” Merlin said stopping in front of him, licking his lips, looking at Arthur’s.

Arthur’s eyes followed Merlin’s movements. “Yes.” he whispered.

Merlin let out a relieved sigh, his breath mingling with Arthur’s. “Good.” he said before leaning in and capturing Arthur’s lips. 

Arthur’s eyes fluttered shut, and he kissed Merlin back before pulling away and stepping back.

“Merlin. I like you okay? I have ever since you became a regular on my corner. I don’t want this as a one night stand. If we do this I want you.” Arthur said looking into Merlin’s eyes, his own pleading. 

Merlin smiled and grabbed Arthur’s hand. “Good because I don’t want you once either.”

“Great. I’m glad we’re finally on the same page.” He said squeezing his hand and giving him a tired smile. “But we’re both exhausted. Can we sleep for a bit?”

“My room?”

“Your room.”

Merlin led him down the hall and finally dropped Arthur;s hand so that Arthur could strip out of his cafe outfit. 

“Boxers okay?”

Merlin nodded looking at Arthur. “Perfect.” he said climbing into the bed, Arthur following him.

Arthur pulled him close, wrapping Merlin in his arms. He kissed Merlin’s cheek before nuzzling his face into the crook of the other’s neck. “Good night.”

“Night.”

 

**************************************************

 

Arthur decided his favorite way of waking up was his cock in Merlin’s mouth. He looked down at Merlin, who was between his legs sucking on the tip of his cock through his boxers, his cock slowly beginning to harden.

“Well, I could get used to this.”

Merlin smirked. “I thought so. Didn’t want you to sleep to late. You’d never fall asleep later.”

“Well, I’m definitely awake now.”

“Should I stop?” Merlin asked, nipping his thigh.

“No, I think you should continue, but” Arthur raised his hips into the air. “take these off first.”

“As you wish.” Merlin said pulling his boxers down. 

He paused a moment to take Arthur in. The man had sucked him plant of times, but Merlin had never seen him before. He crawled up Arthur’s body and pecked his lips. “You’re beautiful.”

Arthur blushed. “Hardly.” he said, hand hand coming to rest on Merlin’s hip holding him there as his tongue explored his mouth lazily. 

The kiss stayed slow and gentle, the both of them enjoying the taste of one another, both still waking up. It soon became more aggressive as they felt each other’s erections poking into one another.

Merlin pulled away panting, his cheeks flushed, lips swollen. Arthur decided he wanted Merlin to look like that all of the time.

“I believe I was in the middle of something before you interrupted me.” he said bending his head to look down Arthur’s body. “May I resume my previous duty?”

“You shall.” Arthur said chuckling.

“Thank you.” Merlin gave him a crooked smile as he slid down Arthur’s body.

He pushed Arthur’s legs apart with his hands, and nipped his thigh, eliciting a gasp from Arthur. He sucked on the skin, running his tongue over it before pulling away to admire his handiwork.

“My trunks better cover that.” Arthur said teasingly.

“I hope not. Don’t want the customers getting any ideas that you’re single.”

“Mmm…I think I like jealous Merlin.”

Merlin smiled and leaned down again, running his tongue around Arthur’s head, tasting him for the first time. He pursed his lips sucking on it.

Arthur let out a moan as Merlin gripped his shaft with his hand, then lowered his head inch by inch until he was fully engulfed.

“Shit Merlin! If I knew you could deep-throat I would have tried to recruit you.”

Merlin smacked Arthur’s thigh, his eyes twinkling.

“Sorry. Please resume.” Arthur waved his hand.

Merlin rolled his eyes and began to bob his head up and down. Merlin felt Arthur’s stomach clench when he added his tongue, curling it around his length. He pulled away his lips making a popping sound.

“Uh-uh. We can’t have you finishing yet. I have a lot more planned for you.”

Arthur whimpered, his eyes glazed over, looking down at him.

Merlin paused. “Which position do you like?”

“I can do both.”

“I know but which do you prefer?”

“Usually top but…I want you. I want you to claim me. Make me yours.”

“Good.” Merlin smiled. “I want to take care of you. Spoil you.” he said grabbing a pillow and propping it under Arthur’s hips.

“What are you do-ING!” Arthur shouted as Merlin’s tongue licked a ring around Arthur’s hole. 

Merlin chuckled, and braced his hands on Arthur’s legs to hold them apart, as he buried his head between his thighs, and pushed his tongue into Arthur’s entrance. Arthur threw his head back in pleasure as Merlin’s tongue moved within him eating him out. When he felt that Arthur was nice and wet he pulled away licking his lips. Merlin pushed a finger into him moving it in and out slowly. He nipped one of Arthur’s balls gently before sucking it into his mouth, adding another finger.

Arthur began to squirm moaning loudly as the two fingers scissored him open. “Fuck Merlin! Come up here and give me a kiss.”

Merlin smirked and slid up his body, the material of his shirt sending shivers along Arthur”s torso. He kissed him hard slamming his tongue into Arthur”s mouth. The kiss was hungry and desperate, and Merlin adjusted the pace of his fingers to match, finger banging him up until his knuckles. When he hit Arthur”s prostate once, twice, Arthur called out.

“Stop! Fuck Merlin stop or I’m going too….I want to come with you.”

Merlin slowed his fingers before stopping them completely and pulled them out. He brought them up to Arthur”s mouthed, and pushed them past his lips shoving them inside. Arthur sucked on them, groaning at the taste of himself. Once they were clean, he let them fall from his mouth.

“Merlin. I need your dick now. Why the fuck are you still dressed?”

Merlin barked out a laugh. “I’m sorry. I was preoccupied with other things.” He said climbing off of the bed. He grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head, dropping it onto the floor. Next, he tugged down his pajama pants, taking his underwear with it. 

“Gorgeous.” Arthur said checking him out.

“Where are the condoms in your room? I don’t have any. It’s been a while.” Merlin said blushing. 

Arthur thought that was adorable, after what Merlin had just done to him, he chose to blush over that. “In my drawer, but…I’m clean. I’ve never gone without protection.” 

“Me too.” Merlin replied.

“So do you want to…”

“Go without?”

“Yeah.”

“You comfortable?”

“Are you? I’m the one who was a whore.”

Merlin frowned and crawled back onto the bed, and over Arthur’s body. “Never ever call yourself that Arthur. You were not a whore. You did what you had to and I will never think less of you for that. If you say you’re clean I believe you. Understand?”

Arthur nodded, not able to meet Merlin’s eyes.

“Good.” he said before leaning down to peck his lips. “Then we’ll go without.”

Merlin lined his hips up and began to push in slowly. He took his time. Every inch that went in, he would pull out, then push back in, stretching him out more and more. Though Arthur was pretty wet, they were still without lube. He didn’t want to hurt the other. Finally, he was fully seated.

“Gods. You feel amazing Arthur.”

Arthur nodded. “You fill me up. Fit so well. Like I was made for you.”

“You were.” Merlin said giving him a wide smile, before kissing him. As they kissed softly, Merlin began to move in him with slow, long thrusts.

“Deeper, I need you deeper.” Arthur said, wanting all of Merlin that he could get. 

Arthur wrapped a leg around Merlin’s waist pulling him as close to himself as he could get. He bent his leg in and out, making Merlin follow with him. The two soon found a pace together, moving as one. Arthur glanced down between their bodies watching Merlin’s cock move in and out of him. It was memorizing, the most erotic thing he had ever seen, and he never wanted it to stop. His body though had other plans. 

“Merlin…I need…I need…” he begged.

Merlin nodded, knowing exactly what Arthur needed. He snapped his hips forward, slamming the head of his cock into Arthur’s prostate. When Arthur let out a scream of pleasure, he kept his hips going in short, rapid, quick thrusts, hitting his spot again and again.

“Please Merlin….I’m going to…with me?” he managed to get out.

Merlin nodded panting hard, his breathing uneven.

Arthur’s body tensed, and he threw his head back screaming as he came. He tightened around Merlin’s cock, his ass squeezing him tightly, sending Merlin over the edge. Merlin collapsed resting his forehead against Arthur’s, staring into the other’s eyes as their breathing began to return to normal. 

“Damn.” Arthur whispered, hand coming up to caress Merlin’s cheek then run into his hair, fingers combing through it. 

Merlin nodded, his words unable to express his feelings at that moment. 

After a couple of minutes, Merlin pulled out, cum dripping from between Arthur’s legs.

“Be right back.”

“Yeah.” Arthur responded, watching Merlin’s ass as he walked towards the bathroom. 

Merlin grabbed a towel and wet it cleaning himself up in the bathroom. He then walked back into the bedroom and knelt on the bed, between Arthur’s thighs, and began to clean him up. Too tired to walk it back to the bathroom, he threw it onto the floor. Arthur smiled at him, and held one arm up into the air. Smiling back, Merlin climbed onto of Arthur and settled beneath the arm.

“Twenty minutes tops.” Arthur said. “Then I have to get up and work on my homework.”

Merlin groaned. “Way to ruin the mood.”

Arthur laughed. “Hey! It’s not my fault. My English teacher is a real idiot. He gives out so much work. Really can’t stand the man.”

“Right now I can’t either.” Merlin said grinning into Arthur’s chest.


	8. Shotgun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys, this is the last chapter! Then ending isn't that great but like I said there will be a epilogue! The epilogue will show what Arthur is going to do with the company which I think will be great! I am going away for the weekend for my friend's birthday so it won't be up until next week though so please be patient!
> 
> Let me know how you liked it!
> 
> BETA'D by me. Unless you see any big mistakes, please ignore.

They obviously had to keep quiet about their relationship due to the fact that Merlin was still Arthur’s Professor. They did agree to tell Gwaine though, solely for the fact that if they didn’t, they feared what other ways he would come up with to try to get them together. Merlin also decided to tell Gwen and Mordred. Mordred had said ‘about bloody time’ while Gwen had been less excited. First, she made sure that that was what Arthur really wanted. She wanted to make sure that he didn’t agree to anything because Merlin was letting him crash. Gwen didn’t want Arthur to get taken advantage of. Once he explained the situation and told her that he really wanted it, she too was excited for them.

 

Arthur glanced down at his quiz as it was placed on his desk. ‘See me after class’ was written on it, but he didn’t understand why. He hadn’t gotten any of the questions wrong. Maybe Merlin wanted to do a bit of role-play. Fuck the naughty student over his desk. Arthur raked his eyes down Merlin’s body, as he finished handing out the quizzing. He could definitely go for some student-teacher role-play.

“You wanted to see me Professor?” he said with a smirk after class.

“Uh yes.” Merlin said rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. “You don’t have the club tonight right?”

“Not tonight.”

“So you’re free? No plans?”

“None at all.”

“Would you maybe…want to…you know grab a drink or a bite to eat somewhere?”

Arthur quirked his eyebrow. “You asking me on a date Professor?”

Merlin blushed. “Yes. I believe I am.”

Arthur chuckled. Only Merlin would be embarrassed to ask someone on a date after fucking them in his bed, in his shower, and over the arm rest of their sofa. He smiled and leaned in pecking Merlin’s lips quickly. “I would love that.”

“Great. Good. Excellent. I have to straighten up a bit. Meet you at the car in about 15?” he asked holding the keys out to Arthur.

Arthur grabbed the keys. “See you in a bit.” 

 

 

They ended up going to a pub that was down the street from their house. It was a small place, family run. It had a quaint, relaxed, quiet atmosphere to it. They didn’t have to worry about any drunk people causing a ruckus. It was more of a place for friends or co-workers to go out together and hang out. Not a place to pick up chicks or men. They chose to sit in a corner booth in the back of the pub to give them a sense of privacy.

“You know,” Arthur said after the waitress placed two beers on the table and left. “I’ve never been on a proper date before.”

“Never!?” Merlin asked surprised.

Arthur shook his head. “I was kicked out when I was sixteen. I was homeless and living in my car for a while. I had just gotten turned down from a bussing job at a restaurant when I ran in to Mordred, and he told me about other ways to make money. I started prostituting, and figured I’d never have a real relationship. Prostitutes are fine to fuck but not to date. The opportunity just never arose.” He said picking at the label of his bottle embarrassed.

Merlin grabbed his hand off the bottle and squeezed it. “I’m sorry. If I had known I would have taken you somewhere nicer for your first date. Not some pub.”

Arthur shook his head. “No. This is perfect.” he said smiling. “I don’t need to be anywhere grand as long as it’s with you. Being here, holding your hand, and talking with you is the best date I could think of.”

Merlin smiled. “Me too.”

 

 

Things had been going well for them. On the nights where Arthur didn’t have to waiter they would go out for a meal. Sometimes it would be something as simple as a fast food restaurant, other times they would splurge and go some place nice. A couple of times Merlin had picked Arthur up from the club in the wee hours of the morning, and they would ride the tube back home together. Arthur would have a bouquet of flowers clutched in his hand that Merlin had bought for him. After finding out that Arthur had never had a relationship, Merlin had wanted to give him the real experience. Though Merlin couldn’t cook, he would buy Arthur already made sandwiches from the convenience store, and would pack it for him for school. Inside would be cute little notes that said things like ‘thinking of you’, or ‘can’t wait to see you at home.’ Sometimes, if Merlin was feeling especially adventurous they would be on the crude side. 

 

 

 

Merlin was on top of Arthur on the couch. Arthur’s shirt was off, and his legs were spread so that Merlin was knelt in between them. Merlin had his face buried in Arthur’s neck, his pants were unzipped, his cock pulled out, and Arthur was jacking him off, when the doorbell rang.

Merlin groaned. “Maybe they’ll go away.” he said bucking his hips into Arthur’s hand, encouraging him to continue.

A minute later it came again, but this time it was long like someone was holding down the button.

He groaned again. “Bugger me! It’s probably Gwaine with something stupid.” Merlin sighed and stood up. “Don’t go anywhere. I’ll be right back.” he tucked himself away, but left his pants unzipped. Gwaine wouldn’t mind. He started to walk towards the door, before stopping and turning back. “Oh, and don’t continue without me. Don’t want you having all the fun.”

Arthur pulled his hands away from the hem or his jeans, giving Merlin a sheepish smile.

“You know Gwaine. You really have shit timing!” Merlin said throwing open the door.

There was a woman standing there. She had long black hair, a pale complexion and was running her eyes judgingly over Merlin’s state of undress. Merlin flushed and quickly zipped his pants back up. “I’m so sorry! I was expecting someone else.”

“I would hope so. It’s quite indecent to answer the door with one’s fly down.” she said.

“H-how can I help you?”

“Is my brother here?” she said craning her neck, trying to see past Merlin.

“Your brother?”

“Yes. Arthur Pendragon. I heard he was living here.”

“Your brother!? Arthur? Yes he’s uh…he’s in the living room. Just uh….yes please come in.” he said gesturing her in with one hand, and closing the door behind her. “Arthur! We got company and it’s not Gwaine!” he yelled, trying to give some warning.

They walked into the living room while Arthur was finishing tugging his shirt over his head. Arthur looked up when he was done, his eyes widening. “Morgana.”

“Brother. It’s good to see you.”

“What are you doing here!?”

“I have some dreadful news. Well, maybe not so much for you. Our father passed away last night from a heart attack.” 

Arthur stared at her then nodded. “You didn’t have to come all the way here to tell me that. A post or a phone call would have been enough.”  
“I know, but I was hoping if I came in person you wouldn’t tell me no when I asked you to come home.”

“And why would I do that? I don’t belong there anymore.”

“I’ve missed you.” Morgana said. “But if anything, you should be there for the reading of the will.”

Arthur laughed. “Like he left anything to me! His embarrassment of a son.”

“I think you should still be there.”

“I think him and his will can burn in hell.”

“I agree with your sister. You should go.” Merlin said, finally piping up, having been listening to the whole conversation.

“What!? Why?”

“I understand you and your father didn’t get along.”

“That’s an understatement.”

Merlin glared at being interrupted. “And while I don’t think you have to attend his funeral, I think you should go for the reading. If anything it will give you a chance to reconnect with your sister. It might also give you some sense of closure.”

“You should listen to your….housemate.” Morgana said. “He seems like a reasonable, smart man.”

Arthur glared at the two of them. How could Merlin of all people gang up on him. “Fine.”

“Great.” Morgana said. “Just for the weekend. You don’t have to stay any longer if you don’t want to. I will give you sometime to pack a bag. I’ll wait in the car.” she said heading out.

“I’ll help you pack?” Merlin asked.

“Oh no. You better get your bag packed. If I have to go, so do you.”

“But-“

“But nothing. You chose to agree with my sister, now I’m choosing to have you come with.”

 

 

The first twenty minutes of the car ride was awkward, none of them wanting to speak. The three of them were sitting in a company car. Morgana was in the passenger seat, the two of them in the back while a driver drove them.

“Why did you change your phone number?” Morgana finally asked. “I missed you, and thought we were still going to talk.”

Arthur sighed looking out the window. For the first month he had been on the streets, he had kept in contact with Morgana. She didn’t agree with their father kicking them out. She had tried to get information on where he was, where he was staying, and what he was doing, but Arthur wouldn’t tell her anything. They decided to just talk to keep in touch with one another, after all they did love each other. 

Uther of course had found out that Morgana was still having contact with Arthur. One day he got a call from Morgana’s number but when he picked up Uther was on the other line. He had told Arthur that he was to cease contact with Morgana. If Uther found out that they continued talking, or that Morgana was supporting him in anyway, she too would be cut off. Arthur couldn’t have her go through the same thing, so he tossed his phone and got a new one.

“Father threatened you. I just wanted to keep you safe.”

“You should have let me decide that Arthur.” she paused. “How have you been?”

“Good. I have two steady jobs and I’m going back to get my A-levels.”

“I know. That’s how I found you. You are registered with the ministry of education.” She glanced into the rearview mirror. “And you are Arthur’s boyfriend?”

Merlin nodded. “Yes.” he said gripping Arthur’s hand. “It’s still rather new. Arthur needed a place to stay so I helped him out. Things escalated from there.”

“Aren’t you a bit old for him?”

“How old he is is none of your business.” Arthur shot out.

Merlin squeezed his hand. “I think what he meant to say was age shouldn’t matter as long as we both like each other. Plus, I am only eight years older. It isn’t that much of a difference.”

Morgana nodded. “You’re right. It isn’t my place to judge Arthur. I’m sorry.”

 

 

The rest of the car ride was strained, the three of them trying to find common things to talk about. Arthur never thought he would feel relieved when his house finally came into view, but he was.

“Woah.” Merlin said, eyes wide starting out the window.

The driver stopped at a gate, and pushed the intercom. The buzzer went off, and the gates swung open. They drove up a long driveway, the house looming in the background. They drove around a fountain and parked in front of the house. It was a giant two storied house, with marble steps leading up to the entrance.

“How many floors are there.”

“Too many.” Arthur said, swinging the door open, almost hitting the driver on his way out. Merlin climbed out after him apologizing on his behalf.

“I’ve had your old room made up for you Arthur. Merlin can stay with you there. If you feel like joining me for dinner, I will be eating in the dining room at 7. If not, I will see you tomorrow at 9 for the reading of the will in the drawing room. Please go get settled in, and give Merlin a tour of the house.”

Arthur snatched up their bags before the butler could take them for them, and walked up a winding staircase. Merlin followed closely behind him. “This place is amazing. I know you said your father was rich but I didn’t realize how rich. I don’t really keep up with all the gossip.”

“I’m glad you don’t. And it may look nice but it’s empty and lonely when it’s only you, your father, and your sister living here. Many rooms but no one filling them.”

Arthur opened his door, and threw their bags on the floor. He turned on the lights. The posters he had had on his walls from his childhood had been taken down. So were all the knickknacks on his desk, and his wardrobe was empty. He had expected his father to throw everything out, but it still hurt to see that he had actually done it. 

The wardrobe was pushed against the wall, and against the wall across from it was a writing desk and chair. A huge king size bed, with red satin sheets was sticking out into the middle of them room. On the wall in front of the bed was a big mirror, but that was it. Any trace that someone had once lived here was gone.

“So,” Arthur said. “I hope you didn’t really want a tour because I know this sounds vindictive, but I’ve always wanted to have gay sex under my father’s roof.”

“I think that can be arranged.”

 

 

Merlin and Arthur walked into the drawing room at 9:20. They had been on time but then Arthur had suggested showering together. Even though Merlin knew it was a bad idea, he agreed, and now that were walking into the room hair still wet, and guilty looking. At least Merlin felt he looked guilty. Arthur just looked cocky, like he didn’t give a fuck.

“Nice of you to finally join us.” Morgana said trying to hide back a smirk. “Lets begin with the reading shall we?”

“Family only.” the lawyer said.

Merlin nodded and kissed Arthur on the cheek. “I’ll wait outside.”

The reading went quickly. Uther had left Morgana a big sum of money and the estate, which Arthur had expected. He wasn’t even really paying attention because he figured he had been written out of his father’s will a long time ago.

“Arthur….” Morgana said hitting him on his arm. “Were you listening?”

“Huh? I’m sorry. Say that again.”

“Uther left you the company.”

“What!?!” Arthur said shocked. “There’s no way.”

“That’s what the will states.” the lawyer said. “However there is one clause. To take over the company you must be married.”

Arthur laughed. “And there is no way that’s happening. I’m not tying myself down to a woman.”

“There’s no specifics.” Morgana said. “There is nothing in there that says it has to be to a woman.”

“My father would never give me the company if I married a man.”

“The whole legalizing of gay marriage is still pretty new. Uther didn’t think he was going to die soon. The will probably hadn’t even crossed his mind yet.”

“And if I don’t marry?” Arthur asked.

“The company goes to Morgana.”

Morgana looked at Arthur. “I don’t want it. At the moment I am running my own fashion company. We’re still new but we’re starting to take off. I have no need for another company nor do I want it. Take it and do whatever you like with it Arthur.”

“I’m not married.”

Morgana glanced towards the door. “You could be.”

 

 

“So, how’d it go?” Merlin asked when Arthur emerged with Morgana.

“My father left me the company.”

“What!? That’s great! Amazing Arthur!”

He shook his head. “To claim it I have to be married.”

Merlin paused. “Oh.”

“It’s crazy I know. We’ve known each other for less then a year, but if you are up for it….”

“What!? You want to marry me?”

“Of course idiot. Who else would I want to marry?”

“I don’t know! We haven’t even been dating for a month yet!” Merlin squeaked.

Arthur shrugged. “I’ve loved you way longer then that. Plus, nothing about our relationship has been conventional. We already live together….”

“This is the most unromantic proposal I’ve ever gotten.”

“You’ve gotten more then one?”

“You know what I mean!” Merlin said running his fingers through his hair.

Arthur dropped down on his knee, and grabbed Merlin’s other hand.

“Big Ears. Will you make an honest man out of me?”

“I hate you.”

“No you don’t.”

“No I don’t.”

“So?”

Merlin through his head back and laughed. “My mum’s going to think I’m mental. I’m pretty sure I already think that anyway, but sure. Yes Arthur. I will marry you.”

A huge smile stretched across Arthur’s face. “Perfect.” He got up off the floor and turned to Morgana. “You’re absolutely sure you don’t want the company?”

“100%, you could burn it to the ground for all I care.”

“I have other plans for it. Let’s say you and I go and celebrate our upcoming marriage first.” he said pulling Merlin towards him for a kiss. “Then the three of us talk about what I have in mind.”

Merlin smiled and kissed him back. “Or, we can go to the courthouse now. We still have plenty of time.”

“Get married now? This minute?”

“Why not?”

“We’re not even dressed for a wedding.”

“Fine. I’ll let you go blow dry your hair first Princess, but I couldn’t care less what we’re wearing. I never wanted a posh wedding to begin with.”

Arthur chuckled. “Fuck it. I’ll go wild and leave it wet. Then afterwards I’ll make something else very very wet.” he said eyeing Merlin’s crotch.

“Don’t ruin it.” Merlin said pushing Arthur towards the door.

“I’ll call the car around.” Morgana said.


	9. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the prologue I promised. Please check out the A/N at the bottom for more details on this chapter!
> 
>  If you liked this story please let me know below! I'm also working on two new stories ATM so keep an eye out for them! And if you'd like to chat I'm always up for meeting new people. You can find me on Tumblr under violentincest! 
> 
> As always, BETA'D by me so unless there are any big problems please ignore them.

Four Years Later

 

“Arthur! Are you still playing footie?” Morgana yelled across the field.

Arthur paused for a moment, and saw the ball whirl past him and into the net out of the corner of his eye.

“Morgana!” He looked over at the teenager who was laughing. “I was distracted!”

The teen shrugged. “A points a point.”

“What do you need Morgana. You’re going to ruin my winning streak.”

“I need you to get ready for the party.”

“I thought you were talking care of that? You’re the best decorator I know.”

“The decorating is done but I don’t think you want to show up sweaty and dressed like that.” she said gesturing to his shorts and his ratty t-shirt. “It’s already 4:30.”

“Shit!” Arthur said and turned towards the boy. “You go get ready too. I’ll finish kicking your ass tomorrow.”

The teenager scoffed. “You wish.”

 

After Arthur had acquired his father’s company, he had sold it for a lot of money, keeping a few shares for himself. He quit both of his jobs to focus on school and his new business venture, Albion House. The Albion House’s first anniversary tonight and they were having a ‘party to celebrate. Albion House was a shelter for homeless people, though most of the people who used it were teenagers, or those in their early twenties. It ran on money that Arthur got from his shares and on donations. Tonight they were holding a ‘gala’.

Arthur hated the idea of only having a ‘gala’ with rich people in attendance, as the money was being raised for those less fortunate. Instead of renting a hall he cleared out their cafeteria and Morgana was setting it up to look presentable.

The guests would be a mix of the donators and people who regularly came in and out of his center. They would be able to mingle together and see who their money was helping.

Arthur went to the showers and took a quick one. He combed his hair, and put on his suit and tie. It wasn’t a black tie affair, as the short-term residents here couldn’t afford that, but as the owner he had to make a good impression. He hurried to the kitchen to check on everything.

“Gwen. How’s all the food coming?”

“It’s great, almost finished. Lance ran to the store to grab us a few more drinks.”

Arthur nodded. “Good good.”

Gwen, when she had heard about Arthur’s business venture, immediately volunteered to work for him. She decided to do the cooking. She was in charge of the cafeteria. For two hours every night it was open as a soup kitchen to all the homeless in the city, and during the day she made sure that those who stayed here had breakfast and lunch.

“Where’s Mordred and Leon?”

“They’re making sure the kids are looking presentable, and making sure they know to be on their best behavior.”

Mordred had been the first person Arthur had offered a job to. He didn’t want Mordred to work the streets anymore. Leon, applied to be a councilor, and with his resume of having worked with children with disabilities, Arthur hired him on the spot.

“Okay. I’m going to go check the cafeteria.”

Arthur walked into the cafeteria and was amazed. Leave it to Morgana to make a cafeteria look fancy. She had covered the table with nice white cloths, and had beautiful flowers as centerpieces. On a table near the doorway were baskets that guests could buy raffle tickets for. They would give those away at the end. His gaze ended on Merlin who was talking to Morgana.

“Merlin.” he said letting out a sigh of relief.

Merlin turned to him, a huge smile stretched across his face, and Arthur’s breath stopped for a moment. Merlin looked amazing in his suit and tie.

“You clean up nice.” Arthur said.

Merlin laughed and walked over. “So do you.”

Merlin had been a godsend during the planning stages. Any ideas Arthur had, he would run them by Merlin, and Merlin would offer his advice. If he didn’t like something he wasn’t afraid to tell Arthur the truth. It had gotten them into a couple of fights but he was glad that he had listened to Merlin’s suggestions. It had also helped them fall easily into married life. Arthur and Merlin were trying so hard to make Arthur’s dream happen, that they didn’t fight and bicker over things normal couples did. It also didn’t give them time to worry about whether or not they had rushed things. They had been able to fall into a smooth routine. 

Merlin reached out and straightened Arthur’s tie. “Don’t worry.” he whispered looking at him. “Everything will go swimmingly.”

“I know. I’m just worried.”

“Don’t be. This place is great. The cause is great. You’re great. Everyone will see that and support this place.”

Arthur smiled and kissed him. “Thanks.”

“Good! The booze hasn’t been served yet!” Came a loud voice from the cafeteria door.

Arthur rolled his eyes. “The party hasn’t even started yet.” he said, relieved to find that Gwaine had made himself presentable. “Where’s Will?”

“Sulking in the hall.”

“Why do I have to wear this monkey suit!?”

“Nevermind. There he is.” Gwaine said.

“Because your father said so.” Merlin said walking up to Will, and tying the tie that was thrown haphazardly around his neck.

“The other guys don’t have to!”

“Their father’s don’t own the business that is responsible for this party.” Arthur said.

“Starting to regret that.” Will mumbled,

“What was that?” Arthur asked.

“The room looks great.” Will said plastering on a false smile.

Arthur smirked. “So it does.”

Will had been on of the first at Albion Homes. He had come in with his mother who had a bad cough. After a few days her cough got worse and worse. When she finally agreed to let Merlin take her to the hospital it had been to late. Will was only 13 at the time, and already had a shit outlook on life, having lived on the streets since he was 8. When his mother died he had shut down completely.

Merlin had done everything he could to bring Will back. He said he reminded him of a childhood friend he had once had. Arthur and Merlin talked it over and decided to take him in. Will had only started talking again about two months ago, and was quite a smart ass. Arthur wouldn’t change that for the world though.

“The first cars are starting to pull up!” Lance said coming in with some wine bottles.

“There’s the booze! I’ll help Lance with the rest of it, while you start welcoming the guests!”

Arthur grabbed Merlin’s hand and gave it a squeeze before dropping it and looking at his husband. “Let’s do this.” 

 

 

The ‘gala’ went even better then Arthur had expected. They made tons of money in donations and some new business ties. A couple of the teens had gotten on with some of the guests which Arthur hoped would turn into something good for them in the future. 

It was when they were cleaning up that a young girl walked into the room.

“Hello. Can I help you?” Arthur asked tying one of the trash bags up.”

She looked at Arthur, her eyes wide.

“Uh…my…my name’s Freya. I know it’s late and you’re probably not open….but I…I heard I could come here if I needed a place to stay?”

Arthur smiled. “Welcome to Albion Homes. I’m Arthur, and someone is always here no matter the hour. You or anyone else is always welcome. We can talk more in the morning. How about we get you some food and a place to sleep?”

She nodded. “Thank you.”

He smiled and looked at Merlin. Merlin nodded. “Don’t worry we can finish up here.”

“Thanks. I’ll see you at home?”

Merlin nodded. “See you later.”

Arthur gave him a quick peck on the lips before leading Freya out.

Everyone deserved a second chance. He had gotten his and now he needed to pass that along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I volunteered for about 4 years in NYC and out of the city. Then a year with Burmese refugees. Many of them were distrusting and didn't want to take help from strangers. They didn't want pity, and they didn't want to feel like they owned anyone anything. Keeping these things in mind, I was able to come up with the image on how I wanted Albion Home to be. I wasn't able to include it in the chapter though because I didn't want it to be long winded or boring, so if you're interested on the details here they are:
> 
> Rooms:
> 
> Kitchen- There's a big kitchen in the back. Sink, multiple ovens and stoves along with refrigerators and freezers for food. The food is all served in the cafeteria. The cafeteria isn't that big, and can fit maybe 20 people. For two hours every night Arthur opens it up as a soup kitchen for anyone who doesn't want to stay at the shelter over night. 
> 
> Bedroom-There's a long/wide room with some cots set up. Anyone who wants to stay the night when it's cold, raining, or for any other reason can. It's free to do so as long as you ask. Some people don't like being given charity though, and can rent a cot for 7 pounds or 10 dollars.
> 
> Showers- There is a shower room, set up like a locker room. One for boys, and one for girls. Small only two showers in each. Anyone can use these to take a shower.
> 
> Court: There's a small gymnasium where they can play basketball or other sports. Sometimes teachers come and teach dance classes, etc there.
> 
> Classrooms: There's a couple of classroom that hav some donated books in it and a few computer. The kids who are going to school can use it.
> 
> Offices: There is a counselors office, and Arthur's main office.
> 
> Field: They have an outdoor field to play on.
> 
> Extra: Since they run on donations Arthur put aside an education fund. Anyone wanting to get their A-levels later in life like he did, or go to community college can. It is done on a loan plan and they can pay Arthur back in installments when they want/when they can and in whatever amount they want. On Saturdays and Sundays when Merlin isn't grading his own classroom papers, he helps tutor some of the children/teenagers who are going to school.
> 
>  
> 
> Rules:  
> No weapons. No drugs. No illegal activty. No fighting, vandalism, stealing etc.


End file.
